emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7818 (5th May 2017)
Plot Dan is uncomfortable as Kerry and Amelia hail him a hero. The robbery is the talk of the café. Noah encourages Samson to scam some money out of Sam. Emma tries to talk to Pete, who suggests she make peace with Moira. Dan discovers the tyres on the camper van have been slashed although lies to Kerry that he must have ran over glass. Harriet calls round at Mulberry Cottage and announces Arthur's design is being used for the stained-glass window. Arthur is delighted and asks to watch more of Ashley's videos before school although Sandy makes excuses for him not to. As Dan changes the tyres, Ross talks to him about the robbery and Dan gets all defensive. Ross realises the tyres have been slashed and advises Dan not to let scum mess him about. At Wishing Well Cottage, Samson feels guilty for scamming £5 from Sam. Sam overhears and orders Samson and Noah back to school. Eric arrives back from hospital. Laurel brings Sandy a cup of tea and explains Ashley's videos comfort Arthur and suggests it would help if he watched some. Sandy thinks otherwise. Laurel insists they've got to be grateful for the memories and time they had but Sandy declares it isn't enough, he wishes he was dead, not Ashley. Dan is uncomfortable as David and Tracy open a bottle of fizz to toast to his bravery. Dan announces he doesn't deserve it as he stood by and did nothing. He explains how he froze but Eric reminds Dan that if he wasn't there to look after him and give him the pills then they have no idea what would have happened. Dan receives a call informing him the police are heading over to Dale Head so he can identify the thugs and Tracy tells him this is his chance to make up for doing nothing. Arthur returns home from school and puts on Ashley's videos. Emma witness Moira handing Pete his wages and declares it's good to see one of her sons getting what he's owed. Pete comments on the watch in Moira's hands and Moira explains it belonged to John and she's going to give it to Adam. Arthur rewinds the videos and watches Emma with Ashley but doesn't like seeing Ashley so distressed and turns it off before he sees anything incriminating. Eric is annoyed David is treating him like a helpless old man. Dan is nervous as PC Swirling arrives but he identifies Josh and Jamie from the photos. Kerry pushes Dan to tell PC Swirling about the tyres but he refuses. Samson apologises to Sam for lying and feels awful as Sam tells Lisa that Samson is embarrassed by him, especially when Sam explains he didn't go on a second date with Lydia to afford Samson's new trainers. Lisa advises him to ground Samson and assures Sam he's a good dad. Kerry inquires why Dan didn't tell the police about the tyres. Dan explains he's heard the boys come from nasty families and there may be repercussions if he sends the boys to prison. Kerry is adamant he needs to stand up for himself. Emma questions why Pete can't see Moira for what she is and tells him her theory that Moira will pick them off one by one until the farm belongs to just her and Adam. Pete tells her she's got it all wrong. Moira presents Adam with John's watch and she is delighted to learn Adam and Victoria are going to an adoption open day. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Church Lane *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Grange - Reception Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,610,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes